My Beautiful Rescue
by dmpanda5
Summary: Brooke was at a party. Brooke was having fun. That is until Brooke was raped. Brathan, Brachel friendship.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.

Brooke Davis was having fun. The most fun she has had in the longest time. The shooting, Peyton and Lucas, and the sex tape had made her last year in high school the most difficult of all her years. Finally she had fix things up with Peyton, and Haley had finally decided to forgive her and she felt good. She was at a party dancing, drinking and enjoying herself. She went to get another drink when Lucas walked up to her.

"Hey Brooke what's up?" He said while getting a drink too. Was it his fifth or sixth drink, she could not remember.

"Hey Lucas haven't you had too much too drink?"

"This," he said holding up his drink, "Nah I only have had a few. I was wondering if we could talk in private. I promise it won't be long."

"Uhh, sure I guess lets just make it quick."

He grabbed her hand which she held uncomfortably as he led her upstairs to an empty bedroom. He locked the door after her as she sat in the bed and he took a seat next to her.

"So, what do you want to talk about Luke?"

He looked into her eyes before he whispered, "Brooke, I love you." Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips hungrily. She could taste the alcohol in his lips and reacting quickly she pulled away.

"I can't." She muttered.

He looked hurt and asked, "Why?"

"Because I don't love you and you don't love me."

"But I do love you Brooke you are the one for me and I'm the one for you."

"Lucas you're drunk."

"No Brooke, I'm in love with you." He insisted.

"Yeah and next week you'll be in love with Peyton." Brooke mumbled and she saw the hurtful expression on his face and immediately regreted it as he looked away.

"Lucas?" Brooke bearly whispered. He looked at her anger evident in his face. "What do you want Brooke? To laugh in my face. To tell me how _stupid_ I am to believe that you would ever give me a third chance!" He answered harshly, slightly scaring Brooke. "Luke I-I'm sorry but I just don't love you that way anymore. Not after you cheated on me twice, with my best friend." Brooke replied standing up and backing away from Lucas.

"And how many times will I have to tell you I'm _sorry_!" He yelled getting up and walking up to her. She backed up until he had her against the wall.

"L-Luke you're scaring me." She gasped as she felt his hard body up against her owns but this time it was making her shiver instead of attracting her.

"I want you Brooke." He whispered seductively in her ear and at that moment she noticed how drunk and out of control he actually was.

"Luke I-I need to go." She said while tring to push him off her.

"I don't think so Brooke. Tonight you are mine. I'm gonna show you how much I love you." He said as he pushed her to the bed and fell on top of her. He kissed her hastily on the lips and move to her neck while he started to rip her clothes off. She instantly kicked him in the groin now terrified of him and ranned to the door as he fell to the ground in pain. But she didn't make it to the door before she was slammed against the wall with such force the she started to black out from the pain. The last thing she saw was Lucas taking off his and her clothes as he got on top of her and she felt the most scared that she has felt in her entire life.

REVIEW!! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers whether you liked it or not. I really appreciate it, you guys motivate me. So you know I'm not sure where I am going with this yet and who I'll pair up but that doesn't mean that Lucas is completely out of the picture. So I'm done, enjoy!

She could feel her head throbbing with pain as she treid to sit up. Her whole body was aching the first thing she noticed as she opened her eyes was the muscular body next to her and at that moment last night events came flooding back to her. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom located in the room and threw up in the toilet. As she tried to stand up she felt dizzy and remembered her head injury. When she finally gain balance she felt numb and disgusted. She quickly dressed herself ignoring the sleeping body in the bed. Grabbing her purse in the floor she headed out the door not bothering to look back.

Once in her car she quickly drove home while trying not to think about eveything that just happen. She checked the clock and it was 11:32 am. As she walked inside the house she could no longer hold back the tears that had been threatning to fall.

"Hey whore, had a good night?" Rachel said looking away from the tv to Brooke.

But Brooke didn't answer she just headed straight upstairs and into her bedroom and finally to her bathroom where she locked the door. She quickly turned on the shower getting in with all her clothes while crying as she slid down the wall. She ignored the pounding at the door and the yelling from Rachel to tell her what's wrong and to please open the door.

All she could think of was the pain she felt not only physichally but emotionally. How could he do this to her. She knows that he was drunk and that he might not probably remember anything today but somehow she can't help but blame him but blame herself even more. Why did she follow him into the room when she knew he had so much to drink. She was a whore and even Rachel knew it. She must have done something wrong for him to do this to her. She still continued thinking and silently crying even when the door finally opened and Rachel came in with a worried expression. She bearly even felt when Rachel sat next to her getting her clothes wet too as she held her. At first she flinched at the contact but then she started to cry on her shoulder.

Finally after she stopped crying Rachel got up and turned the shower off. Brooke didn't say a word at all not even when Rachel got a towel and told Brooke to take of her clothes because she could get sick. She just got up and did as told. She felt numb both inside and outside.

She looked in the mirror and was slightly shocked to see her body covered in bruises. But the look on Rachel's face proved that she was even more shocked than Brooke. But then she just wrapped a towel around Brooke's body and another in Brooke's hair. Rachel then led her back to Brooke's room and sat her down in bed while she went to get pyjamas from a drawer.

"Here put these on while I go and quickly change." Rachel said as she put the clothes next to Brooke and left the room. All Brooke could think of now was how she was going to explain this to Rachel but she knew that she probably wouldn't have to explain this to her until tomorrow. So she got up and carefully dressed herself so she wouldn't hurt even more her sore body. As soon as she finished dressing herself Rachel came in wearing pyjamas herself.

"Come on let's get you in bed." She said as she lifted up the covers for Brooke to get in then laying down next to her and holding her as Brooke accepted the hug with discomfort at first but then she relaxed.

"I won't make you tell me what happened now but we will have to talk about it sooner or later okay?" Rachel told Brooke who just nodded. "Now rest you probably need it. I won't leave you okay?" And Brooke nodded again closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep but unable to as she would see his face everytime she closed her eyes and she remember his hands all over her body she shivered.

"I can't." She said in a trembling raspy voice.

"Don't worry Brooke I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you. I'll take care of you." Rachel assured her while begining to stroke her hair to soothe her.

Finally she decided to sing her a song in hopes of helping her rest.

_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings for the thrill of the fall_

_Ignoring sound advice and any thought of consequence_

_My bones are shattered_

_My pride is shattered_

_And in the midst of this self-inflicted pain_

_I can see my beautiful rescue_

Finally both of them fell into an uneasy sleep.

Song My Beautiful Rescue by This Providence

REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL...YET.

Rachel awoke to the sound of someone whimpering next to her. As she looked to her side she saw Brooke was talking in her sleep. Brooke's face turned into one of pain as she was obviously having a nightmare.

"No...No...Please stop..." Brooke whimpered.

"Shh, It'll be okay," Rachel whispered comforting sounds into Brooke's ear getting her to calm down. As she looked at the alarm clock she saw that it was already 4 in the afternoon she decided to go downstairs and order some pizza for lunch. As she made her way down stairs careful not to wake Brooke up. After she ordered the pizza she sat down on the sofa as lot of things were going through her head. She couldn't help but think of the worst things that could've put Brooke in the state she is in.

A couple of minutes later Brooke came down looking exhausted.

"Hey." Brooke said in a small voice.

"Hey." Rachel replied. "You feeling any better?" She asked noticing the bags under Brooke's eyes.

"Yeah, a little. Thanks." She said looking down.

"I ordered pizza." Rachel said trying to get over the akwardness between them.

"Cool." Brooke said as she decided to sit next to Rachel putting her knees to her chest.

"So..." Rachel said hoping to get Brooke to open up?

"How's the weather?" Brooke asked.

"The weather? That's not very Brooke Davis of you. You know you can't avoid this right?" Rachel said with a small smile but still being serious.

"I know but I can stall it." Brooke gave a small smile back.

Finally getting serious Rachel said, "Well stalling is over. Brooke, what happen last night?"

"N-Nothing." Brooke stuttered while looking away.

"Brooke, look at me." Rachel said as Brooke finally looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me what happened. Why are there like a million of bruises on your body? Why were you crying and are about to cry? Why are you having nightmares?" Rachel paused looking at Brooke carefully before asking, "Who did this to you?"

"Luke." Brooke said in such a low voice that Rachel bearly heard her.

"What?" She asked as the door bell rang. "Hold on!" She yelled while still very confuse on how Lucas could do this to her. "Brooke..." She said while rubbing her temples. As the door bell rang again she screamed, "I'm coming!" She quickly grabbed a twenty from her bag and open the door to find the pizza man waiting. "Here keep the change." She said while quickly taking the pizza and closing the door. As she put the pizza on the coffee table she took her seat next to Brooke.

"Brooke?"

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you yestrday." Brooke said trying to avoid the subject.

"Brooke, what exactly did Lucas do to you?"

There was silences before she answered, "H-He...He raped me." Brooke looked down while tears were running down her eyes.

"Oh god. Come here Brooke." She said is she held her. "We have to tell the cops."

"No! We can't! Peyton would never forgive me." Brooke said in a panicked voice as she stood up.

"Brooke she won't hate you for what Lucas did to you. What if he does that to her too. We have to make sure he pays for his mistakes."

"But what if Peyton doesn't believe me? She'll probably think I'm a slut."

"No she won't and if she does than forget her Brooke, you got me and I'll always be here for you." Rachel said calming Brooke down who sat next to her looking very confuse and stressed.

"Thanks but could we do this tommorow, I'm not ready yet."

"Okay. How about we stay home and watch a movie."

"Yeah that be great." She said giving Rachel a small smile, thankful to have such a great friend supporting her.

" So what do you want to watch?" Rachel asked getting up and going to their dvd stack.

" How about a comedy?"

"Sure. Baby's Day Out?"

"Yeah. Gotta love the classics."

Rachel put in the movie in the dvd player and made popcorn as they sat down, Brooke leaning on Rachel and watched the movie in silence.

Thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate the comments. Hopefully next chapter will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL.

Rachel awoke to the loud knocking of the door. Her and Brooke had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. As she slowly got up being careful not to wake Brooke up, she headed to the door. As she opened it she was suprised to see Peyton standing on her doorstep.

"Peyton, how can I help you." She said calmly.

"I was looking for Brooke. Can I come in?"

"She's not here."

"But her car's outside." She said confusingly.

"I know." Rachel simply stated.

"Rachel, how come I don't believe you?"

Sighing Rachel finally answer, "Look Peyton, I know that you and I don't really get along but we do have one thing in common and that is that we would never do anything to intentionally hurt Brooke because we both love her."

Finally accepting her answer she replied, "Thanks. Will you tell her to call me?"

"Yeah, I will." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Bye." Peyton said as she walked away and Rachel closed the door making her way back to the couch and turning off the television.

"What you tell her?" Brooke said in a sleepy voice while she still had her eyes closed.

"That you weren't here but she told me to tell you to give her a call."

"Do I have to?" She said just above a whisper.

"You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later."

"Yeah I know." She said as they both sat there in silence. "I think I'm gonna go take a proper shower if you don't mind." And with that she left.

As Rachel started to clean up the livng room she was interupted again by a knock on the door. She went to open the door and was even more suprised to find none other than Nathan Scott at the door with a duffel bag on his shoulder and a look of pain in his face.

"Nathan."

"Can I come in?" He whispered.

"Sure." She said while moving aside to let him in. "So what brings you here?" She asked when they were both finally seated in the couch.

"I was wondering if I could crash your place for a while?" His voice cracking as he asked.

"Uh yeah, sure. Let me take you to your room." She got up and lead him to the guest room. She open the door as they walked inside and Nathan put his bag down and sat on the bed.

"Thanks Rachel. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." He said thankful that Rachel hadn't asked any question to why he was here.

"Well I have a couple of ideas." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Rachel I'm not gonna-"

"I was Just kidding Nathan. Just trying to make you smile. Well I'm gonna go for a walk if you need anything don't be afraid to ask even is just to talk. So, make yourself at home." Rachel said as she walked out but not before heading to Brooke's room to find her on her bed in her bathrobe just staring at the ceiling.

"Hey."

"Hey." Brooke replied while still staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to go for a walk, you wanna come?"

"No, but thanks."

"Okay. Well just so you know Nathan asked if he could stay for a while and I said yes. You don't mind do you?" Rachel asked uncertained of how Brooke would feel because of him being Lucas's brother.

"What?! Why is he here?" Brooke said while sitting up in her bed.

As Rachel leaned on the door frame she responded, "I don't know. He showed up and asked if he could stay. He looked pretty bummed out. So are you okay with him staying?"

"Yeah. I mean why shouldn't I be, he did nothing to me. He's a good guy but I wonder why he's here."

"Well maybe you can find out because you're his friend."

Brooke looked pensive but finally responded I think I will." She got up and left to see Nathan and Rachel left for her walk.

Thanks to all my reviewers, you're my motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own One Tree Hill... I bearly own a life.

As Brooke entered Nathan's room she noticed that he wasn't their but she heard the shower running so she guessed he was probably taking a bath. As she sat on his bed she saw all the torn up pictures of him and haley on his bed. She picked one up of their wedding not to long ago and looked at it. She wondered what could've happen to have Nathaan living at her and Rachel's house and to find all those pictures ripped up. Her thoughts were interupted as Nathan came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. She looked at his body couldn't help herself but blush. She had to admit he had a really nice body, well formed abs and the nipple pierceing was knida hot. Sure she had slept with him before but she was pissed drunk and could hardly remember anything.

"Nathan uhh I'll come back later." She said as she headed toward the door but he grabbed her arm gently and she winced at the bruise he just touched.

"Sorry, are you okay?" He asked as he let her go.

"Yeah I just hit myself on the door." She said as she rubbed her arm lightly. "I'll come back when you're done dressing yourself."

"No I just came to get my clothes," he said as he grabbed his clothes on the bed, "I'll be out in a minute." He went back into the bathroom and she sat back down in the bed again. A couple of minutes later Nathan came out wearing dark blue boxers and black wife beater. He gave her a small smile as he cleaned up the torn pictures and put them in a trash can bin. After he sat next to her and layed down.

She layed down next to him before asking, "So how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"I've been better but seriously how are you. I mean it's not everyday that the infamous Nathan Scott shows up to to Rachel's house and asks if he can stay for a while." She said as she turn to look at him giving him a small smile.

He turned to look at her before finally saying, "Honestly Brooke, I'm a mess and it just hurts so much." He rolled to his side as Brooke did too. She notice the tears in his eyes and gave him a hug.

"What happened Nate? Did you fight with Haley?" She asked him.

"We're probably getting a divorce. No we are getting a divorce because I don't think I can ever forgive her." He closed his eyes and she gently touched his cheek as tears came out and she brushed them away with her thumb. "Sh-she che-cheated on me." His voiced cracked as he said this. "And to make matters worse with Chris Keller."

Brooke could not believe what he was saying but she knew Nathan wasn't lying either. This was Haley they were talking about how could she do this to Nathan. "I'm so sorry Nathan." She said.

"It's okay I guess. I just thought she loved me because I really loved her. You know I was going to the rivercourt to play some ball but I left my cellphone at home so I go back to find my wife on top of him on our bed. Our fucking bed! God it's disgusting to just think about it."

"Don't worry Nate you'll get through this you have your friends."

"Yeah Lucas, Haley's best friend or Peyton, Lucas's girlfriend and Haley's friend."

"No but you got me well unless I'm not your friend anymore."

"Of course you are my friend and you'll always be Brooke Davis. Thank you." He said with a small smile. "Now tell me, what's up with you?"

"Nothing really." She said looking away.

He lifted up her chin with his hand and made her look at him, "Brooke you know you can trust me, you can tell me anything."

"Well this is hard to say," she hesitated but finally started again, "At the party last night I... I..." She took a deep breath and let the tears roll down her face.

"Brooke if you don't want to-" He started noticing how hard it was for her but was interupted by Brooke.

"I do." She looked at him and said, "I was raped."

"What?! W-who?" He said sitting thinking who could be cruel enough to this to Brooke. As she sat up she looked at his eyes a drew up all the courage she had in her to say his name and she did.

"Lucas." She bearly whispered.

"What!?" He yelled again. He knew she wasn't lying but it was still hard to believe. His brother had raped Brooke Davis and he as sure as hell was going to pay for it. To say Nathan Scott was angry was an understaement.

"I am going to kill him." He growled as he got up and made his way toward the door but was stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Brooke looking at him with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Don't. Please." She practically begged him.

"Brooke..." He held her in his arms and she put her head on his chest and Nathan said, "He has to pay for what he did."

"I know. But lets let the cops take care of him. Tommorow I'm planning to go file a report I really would appreciate it if you would come with me but I'd understand if you don't want to."

"Of course I'll go with you Brooke."

"Thanks Nate." She said as she gave him a small smile. "Well I got to go make a call and change into some actual clothes it has been a long day but if you need anything you now were to find me." She gave him one last hug before she left leaving Nathan to analyze everything that just happen.

* * *

Rachel was taking a walk around the neighborhood not really thinking about where she was going. All she could think about was the situation with Brooke and how so much has been happening lately. She was distracted by her thoughts when she saw a couple of feet in front of two people leaning against a car and making out. As she noticed the dirty blonde headed boy she felt her blood boiling and before she knew it she was right behind him tapping him in the shoulder.

He turned to look at her and was suprised to see her. "What do you want Rachel?" He said rather rudely. Rachel letting out all her emotions just raised her right fist andfelt as it connected with his face as he fall flat on the floor.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Peyton screamed as knelt down next to Lucas who was now holding a bleeding nose.

"Maybe you should ask him what he did Friday night at the party." She said to Peyton while glaring at Lucas before she walked away.

"What is she talking about?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"I don't know." He said looking away.

"Lucas don't lie. I want to know and I want to know now." She demanded.

"I don't honestly know," he said sighing, "But today I woked up in a bed... naked. I can't remember what happen, I was really drunk." He looked into her eyes before he said, "But I do know that I love you and that you are the one for me so whatever happen at the party was a mistake and I can't tell you how sorry I am because to make matters worse I think I slept with Brooke."

"What?! To think that I thought this could work out! You are a jackass Lucas Scott and I hate you!" She shouted in his face before standing up and leaving him in the floor with a bleeding nose and her next destination Brooke's house.

Did you like it, did it suck, was it okay? REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

Diclaimer: You know it already I dont own OTH.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Those were the words going on through Rachel's head as she made here way inside her house. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did but she was pissed off and lost control. She put water to boil for the coffee she knew she was going to need. As she put the coffe pot on the stove she heard a knock on the door and went to open it. She bearly had time to realize who it was because the person just pushed right pass her and immediately went into Brooke's room. Both Peyton and Rachel enter Brooke's room to find her on her cellphone which she closed as she saw them.

"Hey P. Swayer I was just calling you." Brooke said with a smile that didn't last long because Peyton came up to her and slapped her in the face leaving a shocked Brooke holding her cheek.

"W-what... why?" Brooke asked. She wasn't only shocked but also hurt.

"That's why I came here to ask you why you slept with my boyfriend or should I say ex-boyfriend." After Brooke didn't answer anything she continued talking, "Is this payback for kissing Lucas while I was going out with him. I might have kissed him but I never slept with him but I guess deep down inside you'll always be the same slut you always were." She glared at Brooke and walked out but was pulled back inside by an angry red-headed girl.

As Rachel shoved her against wall she said, "Now listen and listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat myself. Just who do you think you are coming here and slapping my friend who hasn't done anything wrong. She is not a slut or bitch enough to pull a 'Peyton' on her best friend. So you are going to listen to Brooke because if anyone is to blame here is that asshole of your boyfriend."

"Hey what's going on? I heard screaming." Nathan said as he entered the room.

"Bimbo over there is accusing Brooke sleeping with her boyfriend." Rachel said nodding at Peyton and then sitting next to Brooke and put a comforting arm around her.

"You're gonna tell her?" He asked Brooke who just nodded.

"You know?" Rachel asked Nathan.

"Yeah she told me today and I'm going with you guys tommorow." He said and looked at Brooke, "Do you want me to stay or shall I leave you girls to figure this out."

"We'll be okay thanks Nate." She said giving him a small smile.

"Okay well if you need anything I'm here for you." He said as he left.

"Well I guess I'll start from the beginning." She said looking at Rachel then to Peyton. "At the party I'm not sure if you noticed but Lucas had a lot to drink and he asked me too talk in private and I said yes. He tooked me to a room," she took a deep breath, no longer staring at Peyton or anyone. "He told me he loved me but I said I didn't love him anymore. He got mad because I said that I couldn't forgive him for cheating on my twice with my best friend." She looked at Peyton who winced at the thought. "Then he backed me up against the wall and kissed me. I kicked him in the groin and tried to run away but he got me and banged me against the wall..." She took another deep breath as she did her best to hold back her tears. "I started to blackout from the hit to my head but the last thing I saw was him taking of our clothes." She said the last sentence so low they barely heard her. "He raped me Peyt. I'm so sorry."

The look on Peyton's face was a mixture of sadness, guilt, and disbelief. "How do I know you are not lying?" She asked hoping this was sometiome of sick joke and she would jump up ans say april fools. But she didn't. What she did do was take of her long sleeve shirt leaving her in only her bra revealing many bruises and teeth marks all over her body. "Oh god... I'm so sorry Brooke." She said as she got up and sat on the other side next to her and hugged her as Rachel let go. "Brooke I didn't know. I'm so sorry for slapping you, for not believing in you, for not being a good friend."

"It's okay blondie you're here now and that's what matters." She said.

Rachel feeling like she was intruding a private moment got up to left but was stopped when Peyton called her name, "Rachel."

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"Thank you." She said sincerly.

"I do anything for Brooke." She said with a small smile and left to finish making her coffee.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Probably going to go sleep." She said while yawning. Even though she had slept through most of the day she was emotionally drain and physically tired.

"I'm talking about Lucas." She said seriously.

"Well I'm gonna file a report tommorow." She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Oh... Can I come?"

"Sure come around nine."

"Okay," she said as she got up and gave her a hug, "I'll see you tommorow." Then she left.

Once she left Brooke decided to go take a shower. Telling Peyton what happen was harder for her than expected, she felt dirty again like she couldn't rid his hands of her body. Like she will never be able to clean herself from this mistake and the painful memories.

Review if you like, hate or don't care at all. Tell me what you think. And thanks to all those who reviewed.


End file.
